Light and Dark
by KaceyHunter
Summary: One-shot told from the females perspective of a potential couples first kiss. Names omitted until the end for dramatic effect, not based on any one moment from the show. Could take place at any moment from the end of S3 or the entire of S4. Written entirely for fun and out of angst.


"Make me forget" she whispered as she ran his finger along the outline of his face.

"Everything?" he asked, somewhat surprised as he leaned further into her touch.

"Everything" she replied, pulling her head back so their eyes were level. She let her fingers linger at the top of his cheekbones, she could feel the heat rising as his uncertainty over took him for a moment. His gaze was burning hers as he peered into every crevice of her being for any sign of doubt, but there wasn't any. Right or wrong this was what she needed right now. How long they held each other's gaze she couldn't say, it felt like that moment lasted a lifetime but in reality it could only have been a matter of seconds. It was him who made the first move, moving the one step forward to bring them so much closer together, one arm swooped around her waist bringing her flush to his chest. She could feel the outline of his profile through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, the touch of his body against hers was electric, she felt almost giddy with excitement at the prospect of what was about to happen. All the while his eyes were still gazing at her, still awaiting any sign of doubt or regret, unable to believe that this was truly about to happen. There was only one way to erase that doubt. Slowly but surely she lifted her head up to meet his, their mouths meeting in one tumultuous, long awaited kiss, every fibre of her being standing up in response to the electricity that coursed through her as a response. It was oh so wrong but in that moment nothing had ever felt more right to either one of them. The hand circling her waist held her firm against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and to steady herself even further. Any form of guilt she felt was lost in the here and now, regrets were for tomorrow. For too long she'd denied herself what her heart truly desired, afraid of what people might say and think, but no more, she wanted this and she couldn't deny it any more. His kiss was nothing like how she'd imagined it would be, it was soft and gentle but with an air of longing that told her that he wanted this every bit as much as she did. She'd dreamt of this moment for so long, in both her dreams and her nightmares, but none of them matched up to the real thing. She felt such a sense of power at knowing that she was the object he desired most, that he had in fact wanted her just as much as had suggested countless times, that it wasn't all just a game, it was real.

They broke apart breathlessly, their bodies locked in the same position, but she moved her head and nuzzled it in his collarbone, inhaling the smell that was so uniquely him. His other hand came up around her neck, holding her in a caring way that she once would have deemed beyond him, his lips gently kissed her hair, muttering words she couldn't quite make out. She didn't need to though, she was here in his embrace and that was enough, he'd shown her with actions what he'd always promised her with words. They'd transgressed beyond the realm of words, her breathing was ragged with emotion and his touch alone was the only thing allowing her to stay in the moment and not give out completely to the course of emotions that swelled inside of her. He centred her, he offered everything she thought was unimaginable. He was both darkness and light, his promises simultaneously terrified and excited her. In the deepest, darkest crevice of her soul she wanted him more than anything else in the world, she wanted to surrender her innocence and naivety and let him show her this world he had revelled in for so long. To throw off the manacles of pretending she was ordinary and discover this extraordinary being he saw in her, she wanted to stand by his side and travel the world together, discover art, culture and a whole new way of life. She wanted to feel this constant state of excitement she felt when she was with him, the idea of anything being possible, that she could make anything happen purely because of who she was, because she was his.

His lips trailed through her hair slowly making their way down to her hairline. The touch of his lips back on her skin once again pulled her out of her thoughts. His grip she noticed had loosened, as if he was afraid that now the moment had passed she would want to run away as quickly as possible, but the idea of running was even more distant than before now. She'd submitted herself to her deepest, darkest longing and there was now coming back from that now, and in all honesty, she wasn't sure that she wanted to. He made her feel more alive than she had felt in a long time, more treasured than she had ever remembered. In his arms she felt truly safe, impregnable, untouchable.

Slowly she moved her head so that she was once against facing him, and took a slight step back to do so, so she could admire him in all his glory. All his twisted, damaged, beautiful glory. That he was so twisted and damaged she couldn't deny, and it was this darkness that had simultaneously both scared and enticed her. A sense of darkness she had never previously imagined knowing or understanding, but whereas once she had wished he'd been free of that pain, now she knew she could never have him without it. His darkness and her light was what made them, that he would drag her down and allow her to play out her wildest fantasies and longings, and that she would bring him back to the surface and be his moral compass, his humanity and strength. She needed him and he needed her, they were one. There was no point in fighting in any more, nobody can be just one thing: light or dark. Everyone must have both within them, and if you don't have both within you, you must find someone who does in order to complete you. It's the scariest feeling in the world, being attracted to the darkness, but with her light she knew she could submit herself to it, immerse herself in it, as long as she kept her own light burning bright enough to bring the two of them back. She loved him, she knew that now more than ever before, despite all her denials and protests to the contrary, she did in fact love him. She loved his smile, the way he gazed at her as if he already knew every one of her deepest, darkest desires, the way he said her name, and most of all she loved the way he made her feel. That he challenged her, mocked her, laughed at her, worshipped her, destroyed her. It was a roller-coaster of emotions but it was real, a reality that had been missing from her life for so long, a human element of her life that had been missing for so long. And that was the irony of it all. How did he, the oldest vampire in the history of the world make her, also a vampire, feel more human and more alive than she had ever felt in her previous human life?

"Caroline?". His voice was soft, much softer than she had ever heard before, her name a question she never wanted him to say the answer to. She wanted to remain his puzzle for all the lifetimes they could have together, she never wanted him to solve her, she wanted to be as enigmatic to him as he was to her, she wanted to be his everything.

"Klaus" she replied. Just saying his name on her lips made her giddy with excitement. If her heart had been able to beat it would have been out of her chest by now, unable to cope with the emotions that poured through her body. She wanted to convey so much to him, to prove to him that this was real, that she wasn't leading him on or being a decoy. That this was the most real thing she had felt since the moment Katherine had placed that pillow over her face and condemned her to this life. That this moment alone was worth all the emotions of being a vampire, the fact that she could spend countless lifetimes with this man was enough to make it all worth it, that they wouldn't be constricted by age or time or death. At his side she would be just as immortal and invulnerable as he was, his Queen, his Queen of light and his Queen of darkness. And as their lips met once more, she knew it was a crown she would wear for the rest of time, for nothing now could make her give him up.


End file.
